


Fireworks Encoding

by arisanite



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Andrew Birch - Freeform, Concentration Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Domination, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: Help Andrew Birch prepare for Roper’s grand exhibition by reading him the manuals he needs to process.





	Fireworks Encoding

 

 

 

He was fully dressed in that similar looking tactical gear that all the men around have donned.

And you weren’t.

You weren’t wearing anything.

Well except for your glasses. Of course you needed that to be able to read out from the weapons manual he was supposed to be reading. 

And of course he wasn’t doing his homework. You were clearly doing it for him as he had his head snug in between your quivering thighs, sampling of that sweet nectar dripping from your slit. His mouth moved in accordance to how you read definitions about ammunitions from the booklet, his tongue passing over your slit every time your voice hitched as you tried to catch your breath…

You didn’t even dare to try looking down from the book you were reading from… unless you want to get a glimpse of that beautiful angled face framed by your thighs… Or those cool blue eyes that shimmered with lust, only lighted by the small lamp inside that tent where you pretended to be helping the newcomer pack the preparations for the exhibition tonight… When it was clearly for another purpose…

You felt your hands shiver as you botched up the last few paragraphs, unable to see clearly with the way sweat fogged up your glasses. You almost drop the book right on his head, when you felt him suckle on your cunt with a little bit of extra pressure, causing you to almost bounce off the stack of metal trunks you were sitting on.

Hands shivering, you dared to move the book from your face so you can glimpse at the handsome rich benefactor who was supposed to make your boss even richer.

In a cool, collected English accent, he spoke in a voice that thrummed against your folds, causing your insides to melt.

“ _Next manual, please._ ”

 

***

 

Your eyes were glazed over now.

The book was no longer on your hands, but it was now flat underneath you, sitting on top of a pile of old boxes filled with weaponry, gathering all the sweat dripping from your spine.

Your glasses sit askew on your face now, as your body remained undressed, bucking and jerking against the box that would probably give out under your weight if it wasn’t stuffed with ammunition. 

You heard him heave, you heard him grunt.

And you just just loved the feel of your bare thighs brushing against those khaki pants that wrinkled with every thrust against your pelvic bones. Your feet were now crossed against the cottony fabric of that green shirt, brushing against the base of his spine.

He seemed to love how it feels. You can see a small sure smile forming on those thin yet luscious lips.

Of course, when did a slick, wet, throbbing cunt  _not_ feel that good when a canted, purplish cock with a gifted girth is furiously fucking it?

His hips were so strong, just like those lean muscled legs. You knew he was athletic. Very athletic. So much that he can probably fuck you through a wall. Or a bed.

His torso is another thing, as you watched those muscles strain against the thin fabric of his green shirt; his chest heaving with every thrust.

You watched him grit his teeth as his jaw clenched in response, making his handsome face even more alluring.

And his hands.

His big powerful hands. 

They were currently digging into your bare hips, pushing you down, ensuring that his throbbing cock impaled deep inside of you, striking the entrance of your womb. It made you feel things.  _Heavenly_  things.

Such things more powerful than the fireworks display that was happening tonight.

You didn’t ask for permission as your hands found their way on his back… as you grabbed the taut muscles of his ass, encouraging him to fuck you  _harder_.

“Please Mr. Birch,” you gasped. “Please come in me –”

You watched those blue eyes dilate as your own vision began to haze.

He screamed out your name as you felt your climax detonate, coating his purpling girth as he returned the favor.

 

***

 

The wind was cool and you felt your body temperature dr op from the heat you experience earlier.

However, the tent was already empty… except for you.

Far away, you heard the fireworks start.

You smile to yourself as you take note of thanking Dicky Roper for letting you have this experience.


End file.
